Tangled Fates
by dazai-san
Summary: AU. Yusuke and Kazuma are famous Spirit Detectives in both the Reikai and Makai. Youko Kurama is an infamous thief. Hiei is an infamous assassin-for-hire, known only as Jaganshi. When Yusuke and Kazuma are put on a case to capture Youko and Jaganshi, Youko hires Jaganshi to kill them, but they are all connected in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Welcome to another one of my (un)needed one-chaptered fanfictions. At least I have most of the plot down…reviews are appreciated. Constructive critique is NEEDED. XD

I need a beta…somebody offer?

**Warnings:** Homosexuality, heterosexuality, violence, swearing, the occasional inappropriate joke, OOC, minor and major OCs, death, the author being me, the works.

**Pairings:** KuraHi, YusuKei, KuwaYuki, MukuYomi. Other pairings will be decided by YOU.

**Summary:** AU. Yusuke and Kazuma are famous Spirit Detectives in both the Reikai and Makai. Youko Kurama is an infamous thief. Hiei is an infamous assassin-for-hire, known only as Jaganshi. When Yusuke and Kazuma are put on a case to capture Youko and Jaganshi, Youko hires Jaganshi to kill them, but they are connected in more ways than one.

~oOo~

"What is it, Koenma?"

Yusuke is sitting in aforementioned toddler's—aka the Prince of the Reikai, or really, King—office with his partner, spinning around in a rolling chair, which of course, was added for his sake.

"Surely you have heard of Youko Kurama and Jaganshi?" Immediately, Yusuke stops spinning around, abruptly halting with his face turned towards Koenma.

"Koenma, you are not thinking of sending us against those two, are you?" he growls, clearly furious.

The toddler seems to refuse to be intimidated by him, and meets Yusuke's angry glare evenly.

"I am, Yusuke, and I have excellent reasoning for it. You are our strongest detectives, ranking S-class. Youko and Jaganshi are also S-class, and you match their ranking easily. Also, just yesterday, Jaganshi assassinated your friend Rinku's cousin, Zeru. It just so happens that Youko Kurama was sighted around that time."

"Where is the bastard?" Kuwabara immediately snaps, his voice taut, anger radiating off of him. Yusuke is feeling similar emotions, but he has just enough self-control to rein it in.

Koenma holds up a hand. "I understand that you are angry—" _Angry doesn't even cut it,_ Yusuke thinks "—but you must cool your head. Youko Kurama and Jaganshi are formidable opponents, and are easily two of the most dangerous demons to ever live."

"Obviously. If that weren't the case, why the hell would they be so notorious?" Yusuke hisses, gritting his teeth. "Get to the point already, ass!"

Koenma nods. "I know. You will need to have information on them. Oni!"

The oni typically works in Koenma's office walks in, carrying in a pile of scrolls and dumps it onto his desk before walking out.

Yusuke watches as Koenma sifts through the pile, picking up a scroll and unrolling it, turning it around to show them. A picture of a sliver of red is all there is, but Yusuke's sharp eyes can catch another detail—sharp and cunning green eyes.

"This is the sighting of Youko Kurama," Koenma explains. "Not much is known about him, but the Reikai have gathered some data on him." After putting the picture down and picking up another page, he continues.

"We have uncovered that Youko Kurama is a fox demon with at least six tails. The death of every detective or demon that has been sent after him always seems to have something to do with plants, so we can safely assume that he is a plant manipulator. He also happens to be incredibly cunning; a dangerous combination."

Koenma drops the scroll and searches again, raising up several photographs of red and green. Yusuke studies them closely, noticing the brief flashes of red and green before Koenma shows them their second target.

All he can see is a faint black flash. "As you can see, Jaganshi is very, very fast. We only _think_ he is male because of the secrecy around him, and it seems that he is able to erase memories due to the fact that all of those who have worked with him have no memories of him."

In the second picture, Yusuke sees the glint of metal. "Also, it is implied that his main weapon is a katana, as we have seen several flashes of gray in all of those pictures. Otherwise, everything else about him is a mystery."

"You aren't giving us much to work with," Yusuke points out dryly. "And I hate to say it, Koenma, but this mission seems quite hopeless."

"We're going to do it though," Kuwabara adds before Koenma can speak. "And we'll get back at them for killing Zeru."

The toddler blinks, the only sign that he's surprised. "Alright. I'll send Botan with you to show you the place you'll start."

~oOo~

As soon as he has returned to his den, Kurama rips off his disguise and broods, honestly quite amused, and yes, worried. Koenma will be sending his best Spirit Detectives after him and the infamous Jaganshi, eh?

Kurama leans back against the wall, running a hand through his silver hair and sighs deeply. Just his luck.

The Youko sighs, letting his hand fall back onto his lap. If this is the case, then hiring Jaganshi once more to kill the two Spirit Detectives won't be such a bad idea. They've worked together so many times in the past, it would not make much of a difference. Unfortunately, he still doesn't know Jaganshi's real name or his actual appearance.

It seems like he'll have to get into contact with Jaganshi once more. Spreading his senses, Kurama focuses, trying to find the hidden youki of his partner, and is effectively startled when a voice in his head that sounds like Jaganshi speaks, but he masks his shock easily.

"_What do you want?"_

Kurama forces his heartbeat to slow back down before thinking his answer. _"I would like for you to assassinate Spirit Detectives Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara."_

Jaganshi is quiet for a moment. _"The price for that will be quite high, Youko Kurama."_

"_I know. Name it."_

"_You have a hiruseki stone, do you? I require one as my payment."_

"…_That is quite high. But I will pay you that. Just so you know, they are after you too."_ Kurama remembers just who he received the gem from. Quite a kind and gentle Koorime…her name is—maybe was?—Yukina, after she'd found him in the forest.

"…_Alright. I appreciate the heads up, Youko."_

Just as Jaganshi's voice seems to withdraw, Kurama adds, _"I propose an alliance. Temporarily."_

Jaganshi laughs. _"An alliance with you? A Youko…and the trickiest of them all? I think not."_

"_I swear I will not break the alliance for now."_

"_For now. Really. What proof do I have of your word, Youko Kurama?"_

"_We have worked together many times, Jaganshi. I think working together now won't be such a bad idea."_

The other is mute for a while but Kurama waits patiently. _"…Alright. I agree to your alliance. Temporarily, mind you."_

Kurama laughs mentally. _"Thank you. Where shall we meet?"_

"_Same place, tomorrow at noon. I hope you have the hiruseki stone."_

~oOo~

Kazuma ties his sword securely to his waist. For a while now he's been carrying it around in the case of his spiritual energy running out. Behind him, Urameshi bids Keiko goodbye and quickly joins him on Keiko's front door.

"Are you ready, Urameshi?" he asks, and the other nods grimly, looking up at the wide expanse of cloudless blue sky. There is no wind today.

Botan comes spiraling down, her kimono and blue hair flowing after her. She's sitting on her oar in the usual fashion and hovers above the ground, unnoticed by any humans in the Ningenkai.

"We'll be going to Makai," she states, her cheerful demeanor replaced with a more serious one. "We must be careful." Kazuma climbs on after Urameshi does.

"We know," Kazuma replies as they take off into the sky, and he briefly wonders what humans below see. Two sixteen year old boys, hovering in the sky?

The trip is rather tense, with only Botan saying anything. "We're visiting your teacher, Yusuke, and her new pupil." Urameshi looks mildly surprised before nodding his head mutely. "Her pupil's name is Yukina, and we hope for any information on Jaganshi and Youko Kurama."

Once they've reached Genkai's temple, they set down and head into it, looking around at the familiar scenery.

"Come on in," Genkai says gruffly before they even knock on the door and lets them in. "We have some talking to do."

She turns to a hallway. "Yukina! Get out here!"

"I'm coming, Genkai-san!" A petite young girl with teal hair and bright red eyes—at this, Kazuma decides that she's not human—runs into the room, smiling brightly. Kazuma thinks she's very, very pretty.

"Genkai-san, you haven't told me there would be visitors," Yukina says, her voice ever so slightly reproachful.

"They want information on Jaganshi and Youko Kurama," Genkai says bluntly and at the former name, Yukina visibly flinches. Kazuma feels a surge of rage. Did Jaganshi hurt the pretty young demon to cause such a reaction?

"You know I can't give out information on Jaganshi, Genkai-san," Yukina responds, her tone colder than before. "Youko Kurama is one thing. Jaganshi is another."

Kazuma realizes that there's more than what meets the eye here. Confused, he turns to Urameshi but the other is just as hopelessly confused as he is.

Yukina smiles at him and Urameshi but it's slightly tense. "Come on in, we should have some tea."

Kazuma, Urameshi, and Botan follow Yukina and Genkai into the room wordlessly, sitting down at a table while Yukina pours tea.

"And you are…?" Yukina asks kindly. "I think it's easier for us to converse if we have names for each other."

"Uh…I'm Kuwabara. Kazuma Kuwabara," Kazuma says intelligently.

"Yusuke Urameshi. Nice to meet ya, Yukina. What are you doing training with an old hag like Genkai?"

Genkai smacks Yusuke from across the table. "Respect, young man."

Yukina stifles a laugh. "Um, I'm training in healing, Urameshi-san." She tilts her head. "What do you want to know about Youko Kurama?"

"His abilities," Kazuma and Urameshi say simultaneously.

The girl nods. "I know only the barest amount on him. This is what I know…"

~oOo~

Hiei pulls the mask up and wreaths his upper face in pristine bandages before heading out, looking around cautiously before flitting away to where he is to meet Youko Kurama once more.

He's there, later than Kurama is. His bright red eyes are covered in contacts if only to give Kurama even less of his appearance.

"Good afternoon, Jaganshi."

Hiei merely inclines his head in response to the greeting and holds out his bandaged palm in askance for the payment.

The Youko chuckles before dropping the hiruseki in his palm. Hiei knows it's real, and knows who it's from, but he doesn't comment on it, merely shoving it into his pocket.

"I think it's fair for me to see your face, Jaganshi. At least your real name. You already know mine."

"And yet you hide behind that mask of Shuichi Minamino," Hiei retorts without missing a beat. "I have yet to see your true face. I know your name, but not your face. I know better than to trust a Youko."

Kurama shrugs nonchalantly before tearing off his mask and the false red mane. He took off his contacts more carefully. "Happy now?"

Hiei is surprised at Kurama's willingness to show his face but masks it quickly, studying the Youko while he can. He has silver-white hair and cunning and sly golden eyes, along with a pair of almost fluffy fox ears and six tails.

As a response, Hiei cautiously pulls his scarf down after scanning the area for any other demons, which of course there aren't. After a moment, he unwraps the bandages around his face, tossing them to the ground and carefully taking off his contacts.

The Youko's teeth are shown when he bares them in a feral grin. There's something oddly hungry about Kurama's eyes and Hiei is automatically on guard.

"Alright. Your name?" Kurama asks, the hungry gleam gone as quickly as it had appeared but Hiei is not foolish enough to assume it was his imagination.

Reluctantly, he mutters, "Hiei."

Kurama looks at him in surprise before bursting out into laughter. "How ironic."

Hiei's red eyes narrow in annoyance. "What are you talking about, asshole?"

"In the Ningenkai, the mountains Kurama and Hiei stand right next to each other."

Taking a deep breath to calm his flaring temper, Hiei growls. "Let's just get this over with, bastard. If this were the reaction I had been expecting, I would not have given you my name, Youko Kurama."

~oOo~

**A/N:** And thus concludes the first chapter. I hope I did the characters justice. Review are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Alright. Let us begin. By the way, I don't own YYH. And I don't want to.

_Warnings and pairings both in previous chapters._

~oOo~

Yusuke and Kuwabara stay at Genkai's temple for a few days, on the lookout for Jaganshi and Youko. They can strike at any time, after all.

Yusuke stretches, heading outside in preparation to leave after bidding Yukina and Genkai farewell. Kuwabara seems to become smitten with the former, and it is a source of endless entertainment for Yusuke.

Heading out into the surrounding forest, Yusuke and Kuwabara look around warily, but their postures seem relaxed and almost lazy. But if Jaganshi and Youko are as clever as they seem, they certainly would not be fooled.

He knows his demonic energy sensing abilities are practically nonexistent but Kuwabara's are excellent and Yusuke supposes that's part of the reason why they're paired together. Obviously his partner is stretching his senses, noticing every little bit of demonic energy.

"Anything?" Yusuke asks, sliding a fingernail under the other in a bored fashion, waiting for Kuwabara's reply.

"Nope. The forest's kinda quiet right now. Almost too quiet but this is the Makai, and we should be expecting that." Kuwabara shrugs and shoves his hands into his pockets, and Yusuke sees his hand brush slightly against the hilt of his sword.

"'Kay." Yusuke continues to walk, examining the trees above him. "No birds, huh? This place is kinda dreary. I think the Ningenkai is prettier than this."

"Didn't know you were a girl at heart, Urameshi," Kuwabara replies, a slight smirk making its way onto his face.

"Didn't know you were a masochist, wanting me to beat the living shit out of you," Yusuke retorts, glaring at him from the corners of his eyes but still watching Kuwabara's posture carefully.

Ever so slightly, Kuwabara's right hand pulls out of the pocket and brushes against the sword purposefully as he runs the hand through his hair. Yusuke is immediately even more on guard. Good thing he's a pretty good faker.

Something black swoops down and immediately Yusuke turns around, jumping back just in time for something to slice through his clothing and nick his skin. There isn't any burn so it's safe to assume there isn't any poison on the weapon. This guy is fast and trying to kill them…he's probably Jaganshi.

Immediately Kuwabara summons his Spirit sword just in time to block a blade but Yusuke can't see their opponent clearly enough to try and shoot him or her. All he sees is a blur of black but he manages to follow the movement slightly and dodges as the other goes past him, the weapon a whisper upon his neck.

"Goddammit, where the hell is he?" Yusuke shouts in annoyance as he gains a new cut on his left cheek. Blood runs down his face but it isn't serious.

The stranger engages Kuwabara in combat again, flashing all around like a shadow. Suddenly, Kuwabara's Spirit sword extends and wraps itself around one of the opponent's limbs, effectively stopping his or her movement.

Yusuke takes a brief moment to study the other. The demon's eyes are reddish-black, but the color looks fake, so Yusuke assumes they're contacts. He—definitely a he despite the petite size—has thick black hair with a bluish tint to it, and a strange pattern of white on the front of the hair. A headband is wrapped around his forehead and a pure white scarf covers the lower half of his face. Everything else he wears is as black as a starless night on a new moon.

"Now, Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouts, and Yusuke points his finger at the demon, firing his Spirit Gun at the demon but he sees him work his way out of the sword and avoid a fatal injury. It hits his leg and Yusuke decides that at least he won't be able to move as fast.

The demon winces—barely, but it's there—but says nothing before lunging towards Yusuke this time, slashing down with his sword. Yusuke jumps to the side, receiving a long but shallow cut on his arm and he notices the demon's right hand is covered in bandages and a seal.

And then suddenly, the demon and Kuwabara go rigid at once, both seemingly sensing something. Yusuke tenses, wondering what's going on but he takes his opportunity to shoot the demon and complete part of their mission.

At the last second, the demon notices and his eyes widen almost imperceptibly but it's too late and he's sent flying into a nearby tree, easily breaking through it.

And then somebody is shouting, her voice very familiar. She's running through the trees, her hair flying behind her. "No! Stop!"

It's Yukina, and she's standing there in front of the demon they're supposed to bring in.

~oOo~

Kazuma wonders why Urameshi finds his affection for Yukina so amusing—she's pretty, and very kind and polite. What's not to like?

Of course he's very disappointed to be leaving Yukina and Genkai but they have a job to do, and they're going to have to carry it out, so they head outside for the forest.

"Anything?" Urameshi asks, sliding a fingernail under the other in a bored fashion, waiting for his reply.

"Nope. The forest's kinda quiet right now. Almost too quiet but this is the Makai, and we should be expecting that," Kazuma replies, shrugging, and shoves his hands into his pockets, and feels his hand brushing against the hilt of his sword. It's reassuring.

"'Kay." They continue to walk, Yusuke examining the trees above them. "No birds, huh? This place is kinda dreary. I think the Ningenkai is prettier than this."

"Didn't know you were a girl at heart, Urameshi," Kazuma replies, a slight smirk making its way onto his face.

"Didn't know you were a masochist, wanting me to beat the living shit out of you," Urameshi retorts, glaring at him from the corners of his eyes but still obviously watching Kazuma's posture carefully.

Ever so slightly, Kazuma's right hand pulls out of the pocket and brushes against the sword purposefully as he runs the hand through his hair as their agreed signal. His partner is immediately even more on guard. Good thing they're both good fakers.

Something black swoops down and immediately Urameshi whirls around, jumping back just in time for something to slice through his clothing and nick his skin. Kazuma worries for a moment but the demon attacks him next and he's too occupied to worry.

Immediately Kazuma summons his Spirit sword just in time to block a blade but the damn guy is too fast; he's most likely Jaganshi.

"Goddammit, where the hell is he?" Urameshi growls in annoyance as he receives a new cut on his left cheek. Blood runs down his face but Kazuma can tell it isn't serious.

The stranger engages Kazuma in combat again, flashing all around like a shadow. Suddenly, Kazuma makes his Spirit sword extend and wrap itself around one of the opponent's limbs, effectively stopping his or her movement.

Kazuma studies the now captive demon. The demon's eyes are reddish-black, but the color looks slightly off, so Kazuma thinks they're fake. He—definitely a he despite the petite size—has thick black hair with a slight bluish tint to it, and a strange pattern of white on the front of the hair. He wears a white headband to cover his forehead and a pure white scarf to cover the bottom half of the face. Everything else he wears is pitch black.

"Now, Urameshi!" Kazuma shouts, seeing the opportunity, and his partner points his finger at the demon, firing his Spirit Gun at the demon but Kazuma feels him slip his way out of the sword's trap and avoid a fatal injury. It collides with his leg and Kazuma decides to think positively; at least he won't be able to move as fast.

The demon winces—barely, but it's there—but says nothing before lunging towards Urameshi instead, slashing at him with his sword. Urameshi jumps to the side, receiving a long but shallow cut on his arm.

And then suddenly, Kazuma goes rigid because no, she can't be here! Jaganshi will use her as a hostage! But then he notices the demon go stiff as well. Urameshi fires at Jaganshi, making good use of the distraction.

At the last second, the demon notices and his eyes widen almost imperceptibly but it's too late and he's sent flying into a nearby tree, easily breaking through it.

And then somebody is shouting, her voice very familiar. She's running through the trees, her hair flying behind her. "No! Stop!"

It's Yukina, and she's standing there in front of the demon they're supposed to bring in.

~oOo~

Hiei sits in a tree, hidden from sight as he watches his new targets leave Genkai's temple with his Jagan. He refuses to attack while his sister is in the area, so once they've left a little bit away, he'll attack.

He's learned a little; like the shorter one is "Yusuke Urameshi" and the taller is "Kazuma Kuwabara", and the latter seems to like his sister a little too much. Thankfully she is oblivious.

His targets head out into the forest and Hiei prepares himself, still watching.

"Anything?" the shorter asks, sliding a fingernail under the other in a bored fashion, waiting for the other's answer.

"Nope. The forest's kinda quiet right now. Almost too quiet but this is the Makai, and we should be expecting that." Carrot—he's just naming them random things right now—shrugs and thrusts his hands into his pockets. Hiei's careful eyes note that his hand brushes against the sword he has.

"'Kay." They continue to walk, Wearing-too-much-green examining the trees above him. "No birds, huh? This place is kinda dreary. I think the Ningenkai is prettier than this." Hiei scowls slightly at that comment.

"Didn't know you were a girl at heart, Urameshi," Carrot replies, and Hiei thinks he'll like this guy more than the other.

"Didn't know you were a masochist, wanting me to beat the living shit out of you," Wearing-too-much-green retorts, glaring at Carrot.

Carrot runs his hand through his hair, ruffling it in annoyance just as Hiei pounces, drawing his sword and attacking Wearing-too-much-green. Unfortunately, the human leaps back, but he manages to nick him, slashing through the fabric.

Immediately Carrot summons a Spirit sword just in time to block Hiei's blade, causing him to scowl in annoyance but he jumps back to prevent them from seeing him clearly.

"Goddammit, where the hell is he?" Wearing-too-much-green shouts in irritation as Hiei scores a new cut on his left cheek. Blood runs down his face but unfortunately, it isn't very serious.

Hiei engages Carrot in combat again, weaving all around deftly like a shadow. Suddenly, Carrot's Spirit sword extends and wraps itself around Hiei's left arm, effectively stopping his movement. Internally he swears and tries to free himself, tugging carefully as he feels them study him.

"Now, Urameshi!" Carrot shouts, and Wearing-too-much-green points his finger at Hiei, firing something at him but Hiei manages to free himself at the last moment and prevent his death. It hits his leg and Hiei curses inwardly, feeling pain crawl up his leg in waves.

Hiei winces slightly as he puts weight on it but he leaps towards Wearing-too-much-green and manages to get a long but shallow slash on his arm.

And then he senses her. _No. Not Yukina—no, no, this cannot be happening!_ He notices Carrot stiffening as well.

And then, he's aware that something is burning towards him and he can't dodge it and he feels himself crashing through a tree, and there's pain.

And then somebody is shouting, her voice very familiar.

It's Yukina, and she's standing there in front of his targets, and begging for his life.

~oOo~

**A/N:** Sorry, no Kurama here. But in return I gave you an action scene from three different points of view! :D Oh Yukina, you are messing up their lives. A lot.

So, I hope you like this chapter! ^^ I promise, in one of the future chapters, I'll either dedicate an entire chapter to Kurama and/or give him an extremely long point of view.

Ciao-ciao!


End file.
